Soul Eater Story
by musicforever256
Summary: This is basically a love triangle kinda story except its kinda like 3 boys might be falling for 1 girl


Soul was sitting at Kid's house with Blackstar. Of course Maka kicked him out of the house to have the girls over. The room was quiet then the phone rang.

"I got it" Kid said getting the phone and answering it.

Blackstar looked at Kid. "Who is it?" he asked.

Kid mouthed the words "Its Maka" Soul was a little shocked since she paractly shoved him out the door. He didnt even think that he was at Kid's house.

"Im not sure." Kid was talking on the phone. "I guess but Blackstar and Soul are over." Soul suddenly got interested, so did Blackstar. Kid kept talking "you can! im not saying you cant. and if worse comes to worse they'll leave ok?" A few seconds later he put down the phone.

"why did Maka call?" Blackstar asked. Soul nodded wondering too. Kid wasnt sure how they would act but he told them anyways.

"well apartly something came up and the girls couldn't make it so she called to see if i wanted to hang out. i told her u guys were over and she said then it was best if she stayed at home. but i told her she could come so she is" Soul and Blackstar just looked at Kid.

Suddenly Blackstar decided to break the ackwardness. "Guess we could deal with her for tonight, right Soul?" he asked elbowing Soul.

"Yeah guess so" he laughed. All of a sudden they herd a crash outside. All buys rushed outside to see Maka laying on the ground in shock on her elows staring in horror.

"Maka!" Soul ran over. He didnt know why he was so panicked. "Are you ok?!"

Maka didnt answer she just felt like crying. Soul tried to get her to stand but when she tried she staggered.

"Lets get you inside" Kid said.

Soon Maka was sitting on Kid's counch wrapped in a blacket shacking.

"Tell us what happened" Soul seemed to demand.

"I- I almost got hit..." Maka said still shaking. "I didnt she it coming till i was in the middle of the street. Then I saw the headlights just as I tried to run but fell. I was lucky enough to roll or crawl to the side. But i still felt it hit part of me."

They stared in shock. Kid noticed a bruse on Makas arm. Soul noticed Kid staring then noticed the bruse too.

"Blackstar get the first aid kit" ordered Kid. Kid sat next to Maka and grabed her hand saying it will be alright. Soul couldnt help but clench his teeth. Another man's hands on **his **meister.

Good thing Blackstar came back when he did. Soul seemed about ready to punch kid though a wall because of how he was comforting Maka. He had his arm around her and was holding her close to him as she cryed a little to herself still scard.

"Here" Blackstar handed the first-aid kit and Kid wrapped Maka's arm.

Kid left her on the couch cause she had fallen asleep and now the boys were sitting at a table talking.

"She seemed pretty frightened" Blackstar said.

Soul slapped the back of his head. "duh! she almost got hit by a car! God i cant believe i wasnt there to make sure she didnt even get touched. But Kid didnt help either, putting his hands all over her"

Kid smirked "Jelous?" Kid could tell soul was a little irratated. "You know im surprised she's still single with how she looks. I mean come on she's amazing, personality too!"

That was it. Soul leaned across the table rasing Kid in the air by his colloar. "You little-" He growled. Kid started laughing.

"Soul i was just kidding. I wouldnt do that to bug you we're friends. I wanted to see how you reacted." Soul let him go.

They thought they heard Maka waking up.

"Lets hide!" Blackstar said. "see how she acts if we're not here!" Kid and Soul did seem interested so they all hide as Maka sat up.

"huh?" she rubbed her eyes and looked around. "oh yeah im at Kid's" she stood up. From they was she had slept her hair was messed up, her shirt hung of her shoulder, and her had risen some so they looked like shorts.

"Where are they?" Maka asked outloud. She walked over to the table to see the boys jackets on the chairs. "Why would they leave without their jackets? or atleast telling me or leaving a note?" She grabed the three jackets and sat leaned up aganist a wall. She looked at them. "hmmm?" she wondered. She put on Soul's jacket and layed Kid's and Blackstar's across her lap.

"What is with her?" Blackstar asked.

Maka looked to the celining. "Where'd they go? and when are they coming back? i miss them!" she said outloud.

"she's acting like a child" Kid stated.

Maka put her head in Soul's jacket inhailing. She laughed a little, it smelt just like Soul of corse. "I could go for some water" she stood up walking to the kitchen with the coats.

Maka accendtly droped Blackstar's coat and a paper fell out of his pocket. Maka picked it up reading it. It read:

_There are questions i have of myself. I say im as big as a star possibly bigger and that i will surpass god. But i wounder if thats true. My partner suppots me but there other people i dont know if they do. For instance theres this girl named Maka, whenever i brag she has this annoyed look on her face. She's a real catch. I mean she's fun, energtic, and crazy tough. I know i like Tsubaski but part of me thinks i might like Maka too. Is that possible? I mean my friend Soul allways calls her names, but i think its beacuase he likes her. He'd proberly kill me if he knew i might like Maka. Guess i have to keep thinking about how i feel._

Maka felt her face turn red as she re-read the part were he said he might like her. She put it back in his pocket. "I cant let him know i read that" she stated out loud.

Soul turned his head "Blackstar what was that?"

"Nothing!" Blackstar said. He was a little nervous now that she read it. She has saw the sensitive side of him. But was that bad?

~To be continued


End file.
